Forever
by cerebralgoddess21
Summary: after the kiss between steph and eric, how will the two react now when they see eachother? Will fate play a part in a twisted romance? Please R
1. Part 1 Denial

****

Forever

Summary: After the GM of Smackdown and RAW kiss on the Halloween edition of Smackdown, will things change between the two GM's? 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is even close to being in the WWE, this story is based on storyline purposes only. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie sat her desk and looked around the room for a brief moment, then she realized what had just happened, _Eric Bischoff just kissed me. _She thought out loud. "Oh my god" she gasped. She stood up then left her office, Eric was long gone, she had to wonder why he kissed her though. But then again, how many times has Chris Jericho kissed her just to make her hurl? 8, 10 times? But that was different, she didn't _kiss back. _She either would get revenge on him or would slap him afterwords, but after Eric kissed her, she had kissed him back. _What the hell was I thinking? _she looked down the hallway and saw Kurt Angle, he approached her as he held his head in pain, which had been wrapped up in bandages from being hit over the head with the glass bottle. "Steph, I heard that Vince was here, is he still in your office? I need to talk to him about the tag team titles because obviously you can't help me out.. and.." Stephanie just gave him a blank look as if he was speaking a different language. 

"Umm, I'm sorry Kurt, what did you say?" she snapped out of her own thoughts and then looked at Kurt with confused eyes. "Steph, I SAID.." then he saw the concern in her eyes, "are you alright Steph? You seem really...." he got closer to her, she backed up quickly. "I'm fine Kurt, I'm just.. I have to go now" she said quickly then left. She grabbed her coat then went back to the hotel. Once she arrived she put her stuff down, then went down to the bar to get a drink. 

Once she sat down and ordered her drink she turned to the right and saw Eric Bischoff. He was sitting about 8 seats down from her, obviously having the same idea, wanting to get drunk off his ass from what happened earlier. Stephanie tried to hide her face, she had changed out of her costume and was now in a black skirt, high heels, and a black tank top, _hopefully he won't see me. _She thought to herself. Eric looked across from him and saw her, Stephanie McMahon. He put his drink down, and was nowhere near drunk since he only had 2 drinks, he decided it was only right to approach her. He knew she was trying to hide from him, but it wasn't going to work, there aren't a lot of attractive brunettes in this world who even come close to Stephanie McMahon. He took a seat next to her and she kept turning the opposite direction, so she could avoid eye contact with him. It was just too weird to see him right now. "Steph" he spoke up, trying to get his attention. Then she gulped down her drink then stood up and tried to leave, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down onto the seat, "We need to talk." he said, trying to sound as serious as he could possibly be. She looked at him with confusion and discontent then forced herself to stay, "Alright Eric, you have 3 minutes" she almost smirked in her old fashion. He smiled then nodded a bit, knowing he deserved that, "I got it. Nice one. 3 minutes. But that's not what I'm here to talk about. Stephanie, after tonight, from what happened. Well, I don't really need to explain myself to you, but if I don't then things will just be weird, and I don't want to give you the impression that-" "you like me?" she cut him off. _God damnit Eric just admit it and get it over with, that way we could both move on with our lives. _

He smiled then got closer to her, he placed his hand over hers then spoke, "I do like you Stephanie, I have for the longest time **but **I can't let that interfere with competition. Because you know what they say, you keep your friends close and your enemys even closer, and tonight, we became really.. close. And if you give me the chance, I think we could get even closer...." Eric smiled in a cheesy way as Stephanie's eyes widened, she pulled her hand away from his and thought to herself. This was going to be one long night. 


	2. Part 2 Confrontation

****

Forever

Summary: After the GM of Smackdown and RAW kiss on the Halloween edition of Smackdown, will things change between the two GM's? 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is even close to being in the WWE, this story is based on storyline purposes only. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric looked at his watch and then realized it was about 11:30, and he was still waiting for Stephanie's reply, but he has also realized that after he had said that she had downed about 7 more drinks then before he sat down with her. 

Finally she spoke, "Eric, for one, I didn't want you to kiss me. I didn't want.. *hiccup* anything to do with.. *hiccup* and your... Ken doll good looks and.. *hiccup* ( laughs ) Look, what I'm trying to say is.... stay out of my dresser! I don't want you going through my dresser." she laughed and hiccuped so badly he rolled his eyes and said, "We'll talk more tomorrow; which room are you staying in?" he asked her with a coy smile. "Umm... I don't know. *hiccup*" "Come on Stephie.." he encouraged her, "What room? You can remember" She smiled, "Umm.. I think its.." she pulled out her room key that had two keys on there, the original one and the double, just in case she lost the other one. "Here.." she handed him the double then headed up the stairs, wobbling as she walked, "I'll see ya later stud" she almost tripped about 3x on her way up the stairs. 

Eric laughed to himself then said, "I like her this way, she's less resistant" he joked, then tucked the key in his pocket, went up to his room, he couldn't get any sleep, all he could think about was how he wanted to kiss Stephanie again, and do more of course, but he just wanted to press his lips against hers and caress her. But he knew it would be wrong to do that when she was drunk, "4 am" he said to himself. _Maybe she just has a hangover. _He got out of bed, put on some pants and a shirt then left his room, took out the key to Stephanie's and let himself in. She was laying in bed. A lot of thoughts ran through his mind, but he knew all of them would end the same way, her beating the living hell out of him. He admitted she was a lot easier to talk to when she was drunk, but he liked her when she was asleep also, she looked so angelic. So beautiful. 

He walked over to the kitchen area in her room and helped himself to a bottle of Evian water. He sat there and just watched her for a while then decided to let his perverse self take over, he walked over to her dresser and rummiged through her panties briefly, sure, it was sick, but he always wanted to know what she was hiding underneath all that business woman attire while they would be bickering back and forth. He pulled out a black thong then smiled to himself, "Stephie, Stephie, Stephie" he smirked, then she woke up slowly, he shoved the underwear back in the droor and then shut it, "Stephanie!" he rushed over to her and sat on her bed, "We never got to finish our coversation from earlier" he took her hand in his, "Ow, my head." was all she could say, her head was throbbing from the hangover, it wasn't too extreme, but it hurt like hell, he helped her over to the kitchen and then she took 4 advil, he looked her up and down in her nightgown quite a few times, and a few times she caught him and didn't even bother saying much, she knew it wouldn't matter, he'd still be staring. 

"Eric, get out of my room" she managed to mutter though groaning from the pain. "But I just got here Steph" he smiled then put his arm around her, "Now, let's talk about ... us.." he leaned in to try and kiss her again, but she stood up and then rushed to the bathroom. Eric cringed as he heard her throwing up. He walked in there and sat by her, held up her hair as she threw up and then got a washcloth and whiped away the excess from around her lips. "Why are you doing this?" she asked still obviously confused. He put the washcloth down then brushed her cheek with his hand, "I already told you, I like you Steph, alright, I don't want to, god, I never wanted to, but I do, and I can't help it. You and I both know we belong together, it's a fucked up world Steph, but we would be good together. You will have to admit it sooner or later, if not now, then I can wait. I'll always be waiting. And as for our rivalry... now you know why I was so determined to compete with you, because no woman has ever even tried to stand up to me like you have. You have shown me Stephanie, you showed me how I could make RAW better, is by competing with you, if not for you, I wouldn't be as successful as I am today." he stroked her hair then kissed her one last time before leaving. After he left Stephanie just sat there and leaned against the cabinet. She couldn't think of anything to do, anything to say, she was not only speechless, but she was thoughtless for the past hour. She knew she had to do something by Monday. She had to let him know how she _truly _felt about him. 


	3. Part 3 You Need Me

****

Forever

Summary: After the GM of Smackdown and RAW kiss on the Halloween edition of Smackdown, will things change between the two GM's? 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is even close to being in the WWE, this story is based on storyline purposes only. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

After she watched RAW a smirk spread across her face, "he feels guilty" she muttered under her breath before storming off, she rushed back to the hotel and knocked on his door, he answered almost immediately and then looked off to the side for a moment before even looking at Stephanie. "Come in Steph" he opened the door for her as she walked in, after he shut it she turned to him and smirked, "So Eric, from what I saw on Raw you feel bad for what YOU did" she smirked in almost a cocky way. Eric smiled, "Actually Stephanie, I was just thinking, holy shit I actually LIKE Stephanie McMahon? what the fuck is wrong with me?" Steph almost smiled, "Well Eric, I came here to tell you that for one, it didn't mean a damn thing to me, and secondly, you forced YOURSELF on me! I was the victim Eric.. how could you do something like that to a poor, defenseless..." before Eric let her finish he walked over to her and kissed her again, this time for aggressively. He brought her to the bed and laid her down, hiking one hand up her skirt as he frenched her. Stephanie moaned through the kiss for a moment, then realizing what was going on, she pushed Eric off of her and stood up, straightened up her skirt and gave him an angry expression, " I have to go now" Eric stood up quickly and cornered her, "Stephanie, you can't ignore this, don't think I *haven't* tried. I have tried to keep you out of my head for the past few months but NO you had to be so .. voluptuous, and courageous, your everything I want in a woman Steph, and I will have you weather or not you like it. We're one of the same Steph, and as I said before, I tried to get you out of my head, but I can't and I refuse to ignore what we have." 

Stephanie stared at him blankly then looked off to the side, but shot back with " You know I'll never love you. I loved Hunter, and I have *never* loved anyone else, nor will I ever! And if you think you have a chance with me, your DEAD wrong! I hate you, I always will hate you, yes, when you kissed me on Halloween Night, I admit, I liked it, a little, but I didn't want that ever again. I want to go back to bickering with you, and fighting, wanting to hurt you, but now.. as I listen to your empty words then it just makes me want to.. it makes me want to puke! Eric, STAY AWAY from me!" she turned to leave but Eric pulled her by the arm to him, he held her close and stroked her hair, "Steph, look at me, I'm a broken down man because of you, I know we've both said and done a lot of shit to each other, but I always get what I want, and what I want is you Stephanie. I .." Eric paused for a moment, then looked back at Stephanie, " I like you a lot Steph, ok? I am not the type to show my feelings easily other then anger, hate, and disappointment around others, let alone, let myself believe I'm able to feel otherwise, but Stephanie, you brought out those "other" emotions in me, and I love you for that." He let her go then turned away, "now you can leave. I have nothing more to say to you" He seemed as if he was ashamed, like on RAW, as he looked into the mirror the man who had forced himself on the princess just a few days before. He was ashamed, he was ashamed because he loved Stephanie McMahon, and he hated every minute of it.


	4. Part 4 Desire

****

Forever

Summary: After the GM of Smackdown and RAW kiss on the Halloween edition of Smackdown, will things change between the two GM's? 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is even close to being in the WWE, this story is based on storyline purposes only. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**--** Smackdown **--**

Stephanie sat in her office with her pencil in hand as she looked over the list of events for tonight. She couldn't help but think about what Eric had said, _I love you, _he actually said, I LOVE YOU. She cupped her face in her hands and sighed, then she heard a knock on the door, "who is it?" she mumbled. No answer. "Who is it?!" she yelled out. Still no answer. Then she walked to the door and opened it, she found a letter and a bouquet of flowers at her doorstep. She picked it up and put it on her coffee table by her couch, sighing, thinking its from Bischoff. Once she opened the card it read- 

Stephanie-

I know you've been getting a lot of heat from a lot of the superstars here on smackdown since yours and Eric's "Big kiss'' but I want you to know that I'm here for you, I love you, and I really want us to be more then friends..... 

Stephanie smiled and then folded up the card, "Kurt.. you never give up do you?" she wondered out loud to herself. 

She stood up and then walked to the door, right as she opened it Eric Bischoff stood there as he was about to knock on her door. Stephanie just stood there and then folded her arms, "how did you get in?" she glared. Eric placed his hands in his pockets and then smiled, "Dawn let me in, I told her how I felt about you, and she said go for it" Eric looked around inside Stephanie's office a bit then said, "Can I.. come in?" he asked her. Stephanie stepped aside to let him in and he flopped down onto the couch. "Stephanie, you never told me how you felt" he looked over the office and smiled, taking some of her fruit off of her fruit tray and helping himself to it. Stephanie sat next to him, adjusting her skirt a bit. "Eric.." she began. "By the way Stephanie, you look *great* tonight. Very hot, very, very hot!" Eric sucked up a bit to her. "That still won't affect my decision Eric. I'm a business woman, and me being the state that I am, I cannot be in a "relationship" with someone who I'm competing with, it's not good for business." she started. Eric leaned in closer to her knowing where this was going. "Alright Steph, I understand" he began, he stood up as to tell her he was leaving, "But we could if we joined rosters, no more competing, we would have the superstars be on both shows." Eric stopped in his tracks and then turned around slowly with a smirk, "You expect me to give up competition with you just to be with you?" Stephanie hung her head low, then as she was about to say something, Eric kneeled near her and looked her in the eyes as he ran one hand over her leg, "Well, I think that's a very good idea" with that *she* kissed him this time, he took her down to the couch and kissed her for the longest time, they had both decided that on the next RAW event Eric would announce the two rosters being united as one. He just had to wonder in the back of his mind how his superstars would take this. 


	5. Part 5 Desire is only a word

****

Forever

Summary: Eric has to tell the fans and superstars about his and Stephanie's plans. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is even close to being in the WWE, this story is based on storyline purposes only. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Raw**

Eric walked through the hallways still trying to come up with a reason for joining the two rosters together for not only the fans, but the wrestlers. He reviewed over different reasons, _I'm in love with Stephanie McMahon _was one, _I think Stephanie and I could work together to make the WWE a lot bigger, and better _was two, or a lie, _I'm going to use Stephanie to get more ratings for the WWE. _Which was completely false. He finally decided which one he'd use, he walked out to the ring to his usual theme song and then looked down most of the time, hanging his head in somewhat of shame, knowing he just went against all his RAW superstars that depended on him. Finally he entered the ring and chants of Asshole were heard all around from the audience, he wasn't always used to be called an asshole, but after what he does, he's sure that he'll be on the fan's good side. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an announcement to make. ( pauses ) You see Stephanie and I, we have come to an agreement, we've come to the agreement that we will join both rosters to make the WWE altogether one hell of a show!" ( the fans rise off their feet and cheer, wanting to hear those words for so long ) Then Time to Play The Game hits as HHH makes his way down the ramp, Eric knew he was in for it, Stephanie's ex husband, wanting to know what the hell is going on. 

Once HHH entered the ring the fans boo's hit almost automatically. HHH glared at Eric then took the mike, "Eric, she has really gotten to you hasn't she? I thought she was just influencing you with her fake breasts, which of course, is easy to be influenced by, but she is still the Stephanie McMahon that I know, she'll screw you Eric, then she'll SCREW YOU OVER like she did me. She still has a little bit of Helmsley in her, I know it. It's dying to screw you over, you know it, I know it. So Eric, I think the real question is, why? why my ex wife? did you sleep with her Eric? did she come onto you? well?" Eric tried to hold himself back from hitting HHH right then and there from what he said, then All Grown Up played as Stephanie made her way down the ring, Eric's frown turned to a smile and she smiled back warmly, HHH looked at them giving eachother the look-over and he knew what was going on, and he wasn't happy. Stephanie walked right passed HHH, completely ignoring him then she walked straight over to Eric, smirked, then they kissed, right in front of her ex husband, and he was pissed. He pulled Eric off of her and then hit him across the face, Stephanie slapped HHH as hard as she could then spoke, "HHH! Hunter! If you lay one hand on Eric or myself, we will FIRE YOUR ASS!" HHH glared at her then stormed out of the ring with his mike, but before he left, he stopped halfway up the ramp and said, "Eric, let's make a deal. You and me, one on one, at Unforgiven. Because Eric, I will NOT forgive what you have done to my ex wife you sick pervert!" with that he dropped the mike and left the arena while Eric put his arm around Stephanie, the fans cheers died down, they didn't know what to think, or what to feel right then, but they knew one thing, Eric would get one hell of a beating all because of his infatuation with Stephanie McMahon. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

HHH tried calling Steph for what seemed like the hundreth time, he didn't know exactly what he'd say, but it was just then he realized he still loved her, sure he had the slap on the face of reality, and it hurt, or was that Stephanie's slap that hurt most? He didn't know right now, all he knew was that he didn't want Steph with Eric, hell, just imagining her happy and him not being happy as well pissed him off. He didn't like seeing two people united at his expense, and that's what it was to him, it was all him. He was the game, everything is about him. 

__

Meet a girl, thought she was grand

fell in love

found out first hand

went well for a week or two

then it all came unglued

in a trap

chip I cant grip

she fucking hates me

just she fucking hates me

na na na na

I tried too hard and she tore my feelings like I had none

and ripped them away

HHH thought long and hard about this, did he *still* love the princess? or did he just no one else to have her because he knew deep down that he couldn't live without her. That he would never be able to have what they had with anyone else ever again? 

that's my story as you see

learned my lesson and so did she

now it's over and I'm glad

cause I'm a fool for all i've said

she fucking hates me

just she fucking hates me

na na na na 

I tried too hard and she tore my feelings like I had none and ripped them away

just, just, just

she fucking hates me!!!

He sat on his hotel room floor by the phone and looked at the picture he had ripped apart of them in his wallet, it was taken on Christmas, her looking so beautiful, and he seemed so happy, it was ripped straight down the middle, so he would remember, _she was nothing but a lying bitch. _He had to keep telling himself that, he had to keep himself from calling her again, he knew if he got involved with that young McMahon ever again, he'd get burned, so he decided, _let the bastard and the bitch be happy, _because if he didn't, he would surely get his ass fired.

__________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
